The invention relates to methods and devices for treating skin.
The term xe2x80x9ccomplex targetxe2x80x9d is used herein to refer to a feature of the skin having a contrasted or pigmented, component, as well as an uncontrasted, or unpigmented component. For example, a hair is a complex target in which the hair shaft constitutes the contrasted component and the hair follicle constitutes the uncontrasted component. A vascular lesion of the skin is another example of a complex target in which blood constitutes the contrasted component and the walls of the lesion the uncontrasted component. Improving the appearance of the skin often involves the removal of unwanted complex targets.
Photothermolysis has been used for the removal of complex targets. In this method, the target is illuminated with visible or if light that penetrates into the target and is selectively absorbed by the contrasted component. The contrasted component is thus heated, which in turn heats up the uncontrasted component This heating damages the two components of the target, which is ideally destroyed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,844 discloses removal of unwanted hairs using radiation having a single wavelength in a pulse of 2 ms to 100 ms. U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,380 discloses hair removal using incoherent filtered light. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,885,274, 5,964,749 and 5,810,801 disclose skin heating with coherent and non-coherent light sources for smoothing skin and removing age-spots having wavelengths shorter than 1.8xcexc.
In order to be destroyed, the temperature of the target must be raised to about 70xc2x0 C. without raising the temperature of the epidermis to damaging levels. However, in many cases it is not possible by thermolysis to heat both components of the target to a temperature necessary for destroying the target without heating the surrounding skin to damaging levels. FIG. 1 shows the approximate temperature distribution around a hair after illuminating the hair with a short pulse of visible light. The theoretical curve shown in FIG. 1, as well as the curves shown in FIGS. 2, and 5, referred to below, were obtained using a diffusion equation for light-issue interactions, for example, as disclosed in Welch A. J. et al., Practical Models for light distribution in Laser-Irradiated tissue, in Lasers in Surgery and Medicine, 6:488-493, 1987, and using Maxwell equations for calculating RF current in tissue, for example as disclosed in S. Gabriel et al., The dielectric properties of biological tissues: III. Parametric models for dielectric spectrum of tissues. Phys. Med. Biol. 41: 2271-2293, 1996. Both of the aforementioned publications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. When the temperature of the shaft is over 65xc2x0 C., the average temperature of the follicle is only about 55xc2x0. Thus, the optical energy absorbed by the hair shaft is insufficient to adequately heat the follicle. The temperature of the hair cannot be significantly raised beyond these temperatures without raising the temperature of the surrounding skin to damaging levels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,219 discloses using radio frequency (RF) energy for non-selective skin heating. In this method, RF energy is applied to the target that selectively heats the uncontrasted component The uncontrasted component is thus heated, which in turn heats up the contrasted component. However in many cases, it is not possible using RF energy to heat both components of the target to a temperature necessary for destroying the target without heating the surrounding skin to damaging levels. FIG. 2 shows the approximate temperature distribution around a hair after a short pulse of RF energy. When the temperature of the follicle is over 55xc2x0 C., the temperature of the shaft is only about 50xc2x0. The temperature in the skin surrounding the hair is around 40xc2x0. The temperature of the hair cannot be significantly raised beyond these temperatures without raising the temperature of the surrounding skin to damaging levels.
The present invention is based upon the unexpected finding that simultaneous irradiation of a complex target with a combination of RF energy and light (optical energy) can simultaneously heat both the contrasted and uncontrasted components of complex target to a temperature that destroys both components without raising the surrounding skin temperature to damaging temperatures. Without wishing to be bound by a particular theory, it is believed that simultaneous application of RF and optical energies decreases heat loss from the contrasted portion of a target that occurs with optical radiation alone, and similarly decreases heat loss from the uncontrasted portion of the target when RF energy is used alone.
The present invention thus provides a method and apparatus for dermatological treatment of complicated targets of skin in which RF and optical energy are applied, essentially simultaneously, to the skin to heat a target within the skin. By xe2x80x9cessentially simultaneouslyxe2x80x9d is meant that the two forms of energy are applied simultaneously, or are applied in rapid succession to one another such that significant cooling of the target does not occur between the first and second applications of energy. The invention may be used for cosmetic treatment of any complicated target such as hair removal, skin rejuvenation and vascular or pigmented lesions. The device includes an applicator with one or more electrode pairs for generation of RF energy and a light source emitting optical energy. Pulsed RF energy applied by the electrodes is applied to the skin either directly or through conductive substance. The frequency of the RF is preferably at least 300 kHz in order to prevent tissue spasms. The visible light may have a single wavelength or several wavelengths that are preferably selected to be optimal for the color of the contrasted component of the target, and are typically in the range of 500 to 1200 nm.
Heat generation during the application of the RF and optical energies is higher near the skin surface. In order to make heating uniform within the skin, the surface is preferably cooled during treatment. The surface may be cooled by applying a cooled substance such as ice or ethanol to the skin or by using a thiermoelectric cooler. The skin is preferably hydrated in order in enhance the penetration of the cooling into the deep layers of the skin, as is known in the art. When the skin is externally cooled at the surface, the RF and optical energy can heat the target to a depth of up to a few millimeters.
The RF electrodes may optionally be used to monitor skin impedance during the treatment. Since increasing skin temperature leads to a change in impedance, monitoring the skin impedance allows the temperature distribution in the skin to be followed so that the parameters of the treatment may be altered to optimize the treatment. The temperature distribution in the skin depends on the delay between the cooling and the application of the RF and optical energies, the selection of pulse parameters. The temperature distribution within the skin may thus be controlled by controlling the delay between the time the cooling is applied, and the time tile RF and optical energy are applied A microprocessor may be used for determining the optimal delay time (t) in response to a selected skin temperature profile. This may be calculated as is known in the art, for example, using the equation t=d2/(4A), where d is the cooling depth, which in this case is about equal to the thickness of the epidermis (0.1 mm), and A is the skin diffusivity (about 1.4xc3x9710xe2x88x923 cm2/sec Alternatively or additionally, the temperature distribution may be controlled by controlling the pulse duration of the RF energy as is known in the art, for example, as disclosed in Ross et al., theoretical considerations in laser hair removal. IN Dermatologic Clinics, W. B. Saunders Company, Volume 17, pages 333-335, 1999.
The invention thus provides a system for applying, essentially simultaneously, RF energy and optical energy to skin comprising:
(a) one or more RF electrodes adapted to provide RF energy to the skin; and
(b) one or more light sources adapted to provide optical energy to the skin.
The invention also provides a method for treating skin comprising applying, essentially simultaneously, RF energy and light energy to the skin.